


King of the Galaxy

by talesfromtheguild



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Cinderella AU, Cinderella Elements, F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: There’s a royal ball for Kylo Ren as he is newly crowned Supreme Leader/ King of the Galaxy. When his unfaithful right hand man - Armitage Hux - states that the Supreme Leader must dance with someone during the entire night, Kylo Ren picks Y/N - a handmaid to Queen Phasma. What could go wrong when the Supreme Leader picks a servant over the galactic elite?*If you don’t like any of the things - like the dress/shoes/hair/your age -  just change it in your mind to your preferences*Word Count: 8kWarnings: torture via stun blasterUNEDITED*This story is also posted to my tumblr: itsallaboutkey
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. King of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to AO3 so I have no clue what I'm doing with formatting and things like that so please forgive me. I'm still learning about this platform.

“My Lady?” Y/N spoke softly, standing at the door of your Lady’s bedchambers.

You held an invitation, made of thick black card stock sealed with the blood red wax, from the newly knighted King himself. It was, you suspected, an invitation to his celebration ball. Nearly every eligible woman in the galaxy - of noble or important status - was sent a similar invitation, meaning this ball was the ball. The one where the Supreme Leader would chose his bride to be.

One of her many lovers - Sir Poe Dameron - poked his head up from underneath the covers. His eyes squinted as he tried to see you through blurry, hungover eyes.

“Good afternoon Sir Poe.” you greeted him. If your lady’s parents knew of who and what she brought to bed every evening, they’d have a cow.

“Y/N how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Poe?” he sighed heavily as he let his head thump back down on the feather pillows your lady insisted upon.

“At least once more Sir.” you teased him.

“If you two are done flirting in front of me.” your lady criticized you. You cast your eyes to the floor, afraid of catching more of her wrath.

“Oh come on Phas. You know we mean nothing by it.” Poe said, rolling over in bed to kiss her cheeks.  
Lady Phasma rolled her eyes as Poe’s kisses traveled lower, down her neck and to the top of her chest. 

“What is it that you want Y/N?” Phasma asked, turning her hungry gaze at you.

“An invitation arrived for you milady. From the Supreme Leader.” you stated, eyes still cast on the floor. You knew better than to look her in the eyes. Her stony blue eyes could make men fall to their deaths, and women burst into tears. You’d worked for Lady Phasma for nearly your entire life, almost 20 years, and had never once gotten used to seeing her intense eyes or brutal punishments.

“Bring it here.” she demanded. Poe rolled off of your lady, and stood from her bed. He began to shimmy his trousers on while Phasma ripped open the envelop.

Her eyes scanned the paper in her grasp, reading the message once, twice, and a third time trying to get the information to sink in to her foggy brain. Maybe you should have waited to give her the invitation, probably when she was more alert and awake.

“It’s tonight!” she exclaimed, a bit of panic rising in her tone.

“An array of gowns have been delivered for tonight's festivities. General Hux sent along a dress he hopes you shall wear this evening, however the choice is yours.” you stated.  
When you had awoken this morning, well before dawn, you were greeted with 200 dresses waiting for you in the castles’ entrance. You had several other servants move the gowns into Phasma’s closet for her to try on.

“Aw Hugs has a crush.” Poe teased Phasma.

“Like you aren’t head over heels for Finn.” Phasma shot back.

Poe shut up after that. He pressed a quick peck onto Phasma’s cheek before heading for the door.

“See you ladies at the party of the century.” He winked at you as he slipped by, wishing you good luck with Phasma and the 200 dresses she had to choose from. You rolled your eyes, knowing you had a lot of work ahead of you.

“Y/N, have my breakfast brought to the closet. And add a bit of whiskey to my tea. I have a feeling I need it for later tonight.” Phasma said as she slipped out of her bed, and wrapped a silver silk robe around her naked body.

“Of course milady.” you curtsied slightly before ducking out of the room.

*

You arrived at the closet with Phasma’s breakfast in hand. You had brought her spiked tea, along with a separate bottle of whiskey in case she wanted it. As you set the breakfast tray down on a table, you sensed Phasma approach you from behind. You spun around to face her before she had a chance to do anything.

“How do you always know when I’m coming?” she asked, mostly to herself.

“I could hear the fabric of the robe milady.” you lied. You were not about to reveal you were well acquainted with the Force/ Force sensitive, especially to one of the galaxy’s most feared Force killers.

Before she could say anything else, you grabbed her tea and practically shoved it into her hands. Phasma took it from you with a questioning gaze, but once the spiked tea touched her lips she relaxed a bit.

“Have you had a chance to look at the dresses milady? Do any catch your eye?” you asked, standing back and out of the way.

“Several. Do you know which one Armitage asked me to wear this evening?” Phasma asked after taking a bite of her breakfast.

“Yes. Let me grab it for you.” you said, before disappearing between the rows and rows of elegant dresses.

It took you a few minutes, but once you found the dress, you knew that Phasma was not going to like it. You held it up for her to inspect. A look of distaste spread across her face.

“Let’s try it on.” she sighed.

You helped Phasma into the dress, and zipped up the back for her. After adjusting herself to sit correctly in the dress, you maneuvered a full length mirror to face Phasma.

Phasma said nothing as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was an audacious yellow gold color. The sleeves were short, the neckline high, and the length of the skirt was nearly nonexistent. This was not something Phasma would choose to wear - that much was clear.

“Ma’am? If I may...” you began hesitantly. To keep yourself in some of Phasma’s good graces, you began to unzip the unflattering dress that General Hux had sent.  
“Perhaps you’d like to go with something more you.”

“And what is more me?” she asked, looking at you through the reflective surface of the mirror.

You handed Phasma her silver robe, before placing Hux’s dress on a hanger to be lost again in the stacks.

“For starters, General Hux’s dress leaves nothing for the imagination. There’s nothing for him to be intrigued by. Your legs are on full display for him - or anyone to see. You’re a queen. You should be radiating mystery, power, and desire. You want people to drool over you. That dress doesn’t do it.”

Phasma remained quiet. Her face didn’t look angry so you continued.

“You want a dress to seduce the entire crowd tonight.”

“And this is why you’re my favorite.” she purred.

Phasma sat down before her breakfast and took another sip of tea before turning to speak to you.

“Go into the stacks and find me a dress that will get me laid tonight. Once we have a dress, we’ll work on my hair and make up.”

Nodding you disappeared into the rows and rows of dresses ready to pick out the perfect dress for your queen. 5 minutes into search, you began to feel overwhelmed. Of the 200 dresses you could choose from, 0 were catching your eye and none of them seemed worthy enough to grace your lady’s eye sight.

Your mind spun and spun as you were drowning in dresses.

What if you didn’t pick the correct one? What if none of these dresses reflected who Phasma really was? Would she punish you for not finding the perfect dress? How would she punish you? Blaster shot to the knee? Would she get someone to Force choke you?

“Relax.” echoed a voice in your head. Relief washed over you, beyond your control. Every question that plagued your mind was washed away, leaving you calm and collected.  
The brief question of who spoke in your mind crossed your thoughts, but that thought too disappeared leaving you relaxed. You weren’t going to question it. Taking a deep breathe, you moved among the rows and rows a gowns. 

You presented several dresses to Phasma, and she willingly tried on every single on you brought to her. And then she found the one that sparked fear and lust inside her. All eyes would be on her tonight.

Phasma patiently sat still while you applied her make up, complimenting her face and the dress she would be wearing this evening. And then you went about styling her shoulder length blonde hair.  
When you were finished, you were proud of the work you’d completed. Queen Phasma looked radiant, terrifying and ethereal.

You tided up the mess you had made in the bathroom, not wanting to have work to do when you returned in the wary hours of the morning. Phasma sprayed perfume around her, and applied a bit of lip gloss to her nude colored lipstick.

“Are you ready to go milady?” you asked, ready to get this evening out of the way. You gathered up her purse and black fur shawl , and held them out to her.

After hours of doing her hair and makeup, Queen Phasma was ready to attend the Supreme Leader’s celebration ball - with you in tow to wait on her.

“You are not going like that.” Phasma stated, looking down at your uniform. Your eyes widened as you glanced down at yourself. This was your best set of clothes. The white button down shirt was freshly ironed, and the black slacks were a bit too big - they were hand-me-downs so it was to be expected. And your shoes were recently polished.

“What?” you asked, a mixture of anger and disbelief laced your tone. You had spent a good amount of time getting these ready earlier this morning.

“I will not have you looking like my basic servant. You look too... plain. Like you said I want people to drool over me and what I have. How your present yourself reflects back to me.”

You blinked. You hadn’t thought of your appearance that way before. You loved serving Phasma, and didn’t want to disappoint her. Phasma whisked herself down the rows and rows of dresses before returning with a gown in her grasp.

“Put this on. And fix your makeup. We will be late, but I’d rather arrive with a stylish servant rather than an average handmaiden.” She thrust the dress into your hands, and pushed you into the bathroom to change.

You moved as fast as your shaky limbs would allow you to. You were going to be surrounded by hundreds of elite socialists at a ball hosted by the Supreme Leader himself.

The dress Phasma had chosen for you was a simple black dress, with off the shoulder half sleeves, fanned out a bit near your hips and reached the floor. You had trouble zipping up the dress, but Phasma came to your rescue. She zipped it up, and plopped some high heels on the bathroom countertop for you to put on as well before whisking herself out of the room.

You twisted your h/c hair into a tight bun at the back of your head, securing it with a crystal hair pin. You added red lipstick to your makeup ensemble and hurried to meet Phasma at the castle entrance. She handed you a black silk shawl before exiting the house.

You took a deep breath, and followed after her. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach. A bad feeling bounced around in between the butterflies, giving you an uneasy feeling about tonight’s activities.

Kylo Ren’s POV

Kylo had yet to sleep. He had been awake for 73 hours and would be awake for another 8. His thoughts prevented him from getting the rest he required. 

The thought of the upcoming celebratory ball was consuming his thoughts. All he could think about were the hundreds of guests that would be inside his home in a couple of hours, and how almost every woman in attendance would be shamelessly trying to seduce their way into becoming his bride to be.

A deep sigh escaped him as he gazed out over his snowy kingdom of Starkiller. Resting his arms across the banister of his balcony, the Supreme Leader watched the sky slowly change colors. The sun was low in the sky, signalling that dusk would be arriving soon, and then the party would commence.

Kylo would have preferred not to throw a celebration ball, but as tradition stated a newly anointed king must be welcomed into the throne by his people from all across the galaxy. And - much to Kylo’s disliking - a wife was to be chosen as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone else’s. They were panicked as a dozen questions passed through their brain before another dozen popped up in their place.

“Relax.” he whispered into the air. And just like that - thanks to the Force and the control Kylo had over it - the mysterious person was calm again. He spent the next hour trying to feel the mysterious person again, trying to figure out who they were and how they were able to get inside his mind.

In the brief minute he and the stranger were connected, he could tell they were Force sensitive or connected to the Force in some way. He hoped they’d be in attendance tonight. It would make this miserable party a bit more entertaining.

A knock sounded at the Supreme Leader’s door. With a wave of his hand, the door drifted open, revealing Kylo’s least favorite person - General Armitage Hux. The General moved into the room, his dress clothes fanning out behind him. The sight alone made Kylo smirk. Hux looked like a peacock with its feathers spread wide.

“Looking to attract a mate?” Kylo teased him.

“Why aren’t you dressed? Guests began to arrive half an hour ago!” Hux scolded him. Kylo rolled his eyes. He was dressed in a muscle T and a pair of soft silk pajama pants. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed.

“General. I will arrive when I want.” Kylo dismissed him. He moved towards his bathing suit to freshen up for the night.  
“I expect you down at the party in 20 minutes Ren. You might be Supreme Leader, but if none of your subjects meet you they wont follow you.”

The last of Hux’s words were cut off as an invisible hand wrapped around his throat. Kylo stood at the threshold of bathroom door, with his hand at his side in a choking hold.

“They’ll wait as long as I want them to wait.” and then Kylo slammed the door to the bathroom shut, and let Hux drop to the floor.

*

As Kylo suspected the night was boring.

Ladies flirted and flounced around, trying to catch his eye. Important royals from planets all across the galaxy presented their daughters to the Supreme Leader, in hopes of being the lucky ‘winner’ of the night. The Supreme Leader met thousands of people in the course of several hours. His social batteries were draining quickly, and his entire being was begging for sleep.

Instead of searching for a bride, Kylo busied himself with a drink and small talk amongst the royals that he deemed worthy enough to speak to. And to top it off the mysterious person who entered his mind was not in attendance, which crushed Kylo’s spirits just a little.

Hopefully this party gets interesting soon.

Your POV

Lady Phasma and yourself arrived an hour after the party officially began. Your Queen mingled with friends, enemies, allies, and strangers while you stood a few feet away, ready to attend to any and all of her needs and requests. At first you were overwhelmed with how many people were in attendance, but then you reminded yourself who the host of the party was.

Of course it’d be this obnoxious and extravagant.

“Y/N be a dear and get me a drink. And be on the look out for Armitage. I want to know where he is at all times.” she said to you over her shoulder as she joked around with several women from Naboo.

You curtsied and bowed your head before whisking yourself from the room. You squeezed yourself passed attendees from all over the galaxy, heading towards the kitchens.

When you passed through the doors, you felt the atmosphere change. It went from prestige, thick and royal to one of calm, carefree chaos. Dozens of Storm Trooper waiters whisked themselves around the kitchens, grabbing fully platters and depositing empty ones, full of food and drinks to be served to the Supreme Leader’s guests.

“Y/N!” shouted a familiar voice. You tracked the voice through the bustling kitchen to your good friend Rey, who served King Han Solo and Queen Leia Organa.

A smile broke out across your face as you slid your way over to her. She stood in front of a long white marble table, where the Storm Troopers weren’t using the surface space. Your ankle nearly gave out as you got to her, but with her fast reflexes, and a bit of the Force, she steadied you.

“Thanks.” you breathed as you gripped the countertop to keep yourself up right. You had done fine until now with the heels Phasma gave to you. You were standing still, arms clasped behind your back like every other servant in the grand ballroom. But now that you had to walk, you looked like a new born horse, stumbling about unsure how to walk with such crazy shoes on your feet.

“Fancy dress, is Phasma making you wear it?” Rey asked as she went back to mixing several drinks for her King, Queen and their supposed heir - Sir Poe Dameron.

“Yeah. You know how she is. Has to top everyone. I feel so out of place out there. All the other servant keep side eyeing me, like I asked to be put in these.” you gestured downwards at the dress and shoes. You looked at the drinks Rey was preparing, and remembered why you’d come to the kitchens.

“Can you make another one? Phas will have my head if I don’t bring her something.”  
Rey nodded, and began making another drink. You were grateful, so while she made the drinks you garnished them, and arranged them on a black serving tray to make it easier for Rey to carry later on.

“There she is! My favorite servant from the planet from hell!” beamed Finn as he burst through one of the several doors leading out of the kitchens.

With a smile, you let Finn pull you into a bone crushing hug. Long ago, the three of you worked under Queen Phasma until Phasma sold Finn and Rey off to Han and Leia. The Queen and King had offered to take you as well, but Phasma refused. That was years ago, and after you came to terms with the fact you would rarely see them again, you promised yourself never to cry about it again.

“Finn!” you beamed when you pulled apart. He had grown since you saw him last. You’d encountered Rey a few years ago while dealing with Supreme Leader Snoke and his endless battles and whatnot. But Finn - you hadn’t seen find in over 10 years. Finn was no longer a little boy, he was a man now.

“Wow. You look...” you breathed as you took in Finn.

“Stunning.”

“Handsome”

You two spoke at the same time, which caused all three of you to erupt into giggles. It felt so good to be reunited with your friends, even if just for the evening.

“How’s Phasma treating you?” Finn asked as he began to fill his own black platter with different alcoholic drinks.

Rey handed you two drinks, before turning to her own tray. She added bites of food for the King and Queen to munch on.

“Yes how is the Silver Serpent treating you?” Rey asked.

You took the drinks from Rey and set them on the marble countertop. You looked around the kitchens, looking for anyone who was looking in your direction just in case there were snooping spies around.

“She’s... tolerable if I don’t misbehave. A stun blaster to the back really puts a person in their place.” you spoke lowly as you worked.

Using the Force, you made one of the glasses expand ever so slightly, making enough room to fit another half of a drink inside. Pouring half of the second drink into the first glass, you smiled to yourself. It would take Phasma a while to finish this cocktail.

Finn and Rey stared at you with wide eyes. They had no idea you were a Force user, and the mention of torture shocked them.

“Don’t mention any of that to anyone. If Phasma knew I said anything, my head would be her footstool faster than you can imagine. Please promise me you wont say anything.” you begged them.

“Y/N...” Finn started to say, ready to protest.

“We won’t say a word Y/N.” Rey cut him off. Finn narrowed his eyes at Rey, wanting to argue with her about the decision she’d made for him.

“In other news, Poe’s got a huge crush on you.” you said, looking at Finn.

“He does?”

This caused you and Rey to fall into another fit of laughter.

“Of course he does.” Rey said between laughs. You took the last half of the cocktail, and knocked it back, hoping to make tonight a bit more bearable.

“If I see him, I’ll tell him you’re looking for him.” You winked at Finn. At least one of you deserved some action.

“May the Force be with you.” Rey said as she shook her head.

The three of you gathered up your trays and drinks, and whisked yourself back into the pretentious party outside the kitchen doors.

You returned to Phasma’s side and gave her the drink Rey had prepared for her. She took it without sparing you a glance, before turning back to the giggling ladies from Naboo. You stood behind your queen, with an empty serving try covering your ass and upper thighs, while lazily scanning the crowd for General Hux and the Supreme Leader himself. You were hoping to catch just a glimpse of the youngest King to ever grace the throne tonight.

Your eyes locked onto General Hux 10 minutes into your searching. There were so many people inside the grand ballroom, it was easy to miss him. You stepped up beside your lady and softly cleared your throat.

Phasma turned her head ever so slightly to listen to you, after a wave of annoyance crossed her face.

“General Hux is eye-fucking you from across the ballroom. The dress you chose was a fantastic idea your highness.” you said loud enough for her to hear over the buzz of others speaking.

A wicked, hungry smile pulled at Phasma’s lips. She turned back towards the ladies she was conversing with, and excused herself. Your eyes widened when you realized she was going to go over there and speak to him. You hurried after her, nearly tripping over your long gown and obnoxious heels.

Phasma took her time moving across the gigantic ballroom, mingling as she went, stalking the General like a lioness stalking her prey. Your queen was halfway to her destination when she finished her drink. She blindly handed it to you and signaled for you to get her another. You barely caught the glass in time. You spun around in your heels, and began to head back in the direction of the kitchens.

As you focused on your footing, and dodging the elite that made up the party that surrounded you, you were unaware of the person that was barrelling towards you.

The person smacked into you, causing you to fall forwards, to drop the platter, and sent the cup towards the floor.

You hung suspended in the air, mid-fall, with the platter and glass hovering with you.

Around you the galaxy’s most noble assholes gasped in shock and fright. In a panic, your eyes connected with Luke Skywalker’s blue eyes. You breathed in, almost like a gasp. You quickly snatched up the glass and suspended tray, before stumbling forwards, nearly twisting your ankle. Whoever had crashed into from behind was long gone now, lost in the sea of people now staring at you. You cast your eyes to the floor, and ducked your head slightly, hoping to avoid any punishment from Master Skywalker.

“Master Skywalker forgive me. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. Please forgive me.” you begged, keeping your voice even and strong.

“Y/N.” hissed Phasma. Your head snapped up as her voice filled the empty space that Master Skywalker could have used.

“Kitchens. Now.” she spoke in a dark, cold voice - the one she used to command armies with. She stormed off towards the kitchens as the party went back into its full swing.

You flicked your eyes to Master Skywalker before muttering another apology and running off after your queen.

*

You found Phasma at a back exit, leading out to an unused patio covered in freshly fallen snow. When you stopped in front of her, you could feel the anger radiating off of her like she were a furnace pumping out heat. Her lips were pursed tightly in a frown, and her cold eyes bore into your own, showing you how much she despised you at this very moment.

Terror and disappointment flooded your senses. You’d fucked up. And now you were going to pay the price.

“Y/N. You made me look bad out there.” Phasma slowly began to pace around you, her silver heels clicking over the tile flooring, making your heart beat faster with ever step.

“If I look bad, then no one respects me. And when no one respects me...” she leaned in close to your ear. “...things get ugly.”

Her soft words sent a chill down your spine. You bit your tongue to keep yourself from making any kind of noise, of giving your queen the satisfaction of knowing she terrified you. She pulled away from you, and circled around you once more, before stopping directly in front of you.

Her arms were crossed over her chest, her hip was cocked to one side, and her cold eyes glared at your face as she decided your punishment. You could read her thoughts, she was debating on using a stun blaster on you - thus making you suffer while doing anything for the remainder of the night, or crushing your windpipe with her heel. You could see she liked the idea of stepping on your neck, choking you to the brink of death, but she knew people would ask questions about the marks at your neck. And she would not gain a reputation for abusing her servants (even if she did. She kept that secret closely guarded.)

Phasma fiddled with her purse for a moment before pulling a tiny stun blaster from within. Fear shot down your body again, and settled in your core. This was going to hurt. Flipping a switch, the stun blaster flickered to life. The light blue jolts of electricity danced between the rods, begging for something to zap.

“You will not scream. You will take your punishment, and when I am finished you will return to the party with me and remain silent for the rest of the night. Tomorrow you will clean the entire castle top to bottom. Am I understood?” Phasma asked, stepping closer to you with each sentence.

You felt them before you heard them enter the room. Poe, Finn and Rey stood near the middle of the empty kitchen, ready to rescue you. Phasma’s gaze flickered over to them. Her scowl deepened as she recognized her stolen servants.

“Out now.” she spoke, her commanding voice echoing across the room.

Tears welled in your eyes as you looked back at them. The three of them looked frightened, but ready to rescue you without a second thought. Your heart warmed at the thought of having such loyal friends.

“Go. It’s fine.” you said, keeping you voice steady.

“Y/N.” Poe argued.

“Go. You’re going to make it worse.” you pleaded.

It took a couple of moments for the three of them to agree to leave. As they walked away you could feel their regret, their hatred towards Phasma and their worry for what would happen to you. Stun blasters hurt.

When they were out of the kitchens, Phasma turned her attention back to you. You focused your attention on the freshly fallen snow that sat outside on the unused patio. You could imagine how beautiful this place looked in the summer time.

“You spoke. Twice. When I said not too. And your friends coming to rescue you. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Four lashing my dear.” Phasma said seconds before the first stun hit your back, making you crumple to your knees.

Tears fell from your eyes, as a whimper tore through your throat, and then the second stun stabbed into your lower back. You crashed forwards, and clenched your fists together. You weren’t going to cry out for mercy or beg your queen to stop. The punishment would be over soon. This party would be over soon. It would all be over soon.

The third stun hit you directly on your spine in the midst of your back. The pain that traveled up and down your spinal column forced a gasp out of you, and more tears to fall from your eyes. Phasma inflicted the final stun to your spine again, ensuring maximum pain for you. You let your head fall forwards as you sat on your knees, panting heavily.

Phasma pocketed the stun blaster, and stood above you watching as you regained your composure. It took a minute to get your breathing under control, and when you did you looked up at your queen. She looked down at you, disgust still on her beautiful features.

“Clean yourself up. Meet me back in the ballroom. Speak to no one.” and then she whisked herself out of the kitchens, leaving you alone.

*

Kylo Ren’s POV

He could sense the Force being used moments before it happened. He quickly scanned the sea of people in the ballroom, looking for who could have used the Force. His eyes landed on his Uncle Luke and the servant who was suspended in the air for a second before gathering herself and the scattered items. Around them the crowd surged, gathering to see what the commotion was and simultaiously blocking Kylo’s view of who the servant was.

He knew what Luke felt like through the Force, and this rush of energy was something new and exciting. He had to find out who this mysterious Force user was.

His plans were thwarted when Hux came to stand by his side, with a rather smug expression on his face. Kylo knew this expression. Hux was going to ask something of him.

“Supreme Leader you must pick a bride before the night is over.” he reminded him.

“I know.” Kylo replied.

“In order to find a bride, you have to dance with the women in attendance.” Hux added. Kylo could sense Hux was speaking to him like he were a child who needed the rules explained again and again.

“I know.” he repeated.

“Ren, if you want to be accepted by the galaxy, you have to play by the rules it has set. Snoke followed -”

“Snoke is dead. I’m here now.” Kylo cut off Hux and whatever he was going to say. From the corner of his eye, Kylo could see Hux bristle as he waited to be Force choked, but Kylo wasn’t going to do that here. Not now at least. 

Hux and Ren were quiet for a while, listening to the laughter, the chatter that filled the ballroom as other danced to the music that floated in the background.

“Pick someone Ren. The night is nearly over. Pick someone or I will for you.”

Kylo could feel the eyes of every woman in the room on him, begging him to ask them to dance, to be his queen. There were thousands of guests in attendance, making his sweep of the ballroom easy. He never let his eyes linger too long on one girl in particular, nor did he glance at someone twice.

And then he saw her. The only girl he was going to dance with tonight.

You.

Your POV

Every breath hurt as you stood up against the wall, keeping an eye on Phasma as she laughed and flirted with the galactic elite. You kept your mouth shut, and eyes on the floor afraid of looking at the wrong person. The last thing you wanted was to interact with the wrong person, and inevitably invoke Phasma’s rage.

Your gaze wandered over the people filled the grand ballroom. You thought of running into Master Skywalker and how embarrassed you felt about the entire accident. You wondered if Phasma was going to make you apologize for being a klutz - even if the accident wasn’t directly your fault.

You thought of Rey, Finn and Poe and how different their lives were from yours. A part of you envied them, but the majority of you just missed your friends. They had all come to your rescue when you needed it, and that thought alone warmed your heart. You couldn’t have asked for better friends.

“Bored already?” hummed a voice in your ear.

You jumped several inches off the ground. You weren’t expecting someone to be so close to you tonight. Or ever. You turned slightly to look at who had nearly whispered in your ear.

The Supreme Leader leaned against the wall you too were leaning against.

He was taller than you thought he’d be, but that didn’t make him any less intimidating. He wore a remarkably tailored suit, one which made his not only look handsome and respectable but also delicious and sexy. His hair was longer, and darker than you’d thought it would be.

You looked away before you could look at his face. You’d spent too much time admiring him already. You hadn’t realized how close the two of you were. Nerves began to eat away at your stomach, making your anxiety levels rise. If Phasma saw you near the Supreme Leader - of all people - she’d have your head. Sith - she’d kill you in the middle of the party without batting an eyelash.

“My apologizes Supreme Leader. I hadn’t realized I was invading your personal space. Please forgive me.” you begged, keeping your voice calm and steady.

You began to move from the wall, ready to dig yourself your own grave if it meant not being punished again. 

“Stay.” he said so quietly, you almost missed it.

You froze. Had the Supreme Leader asked you to stay? You? A servant?

You slowly inched your way back against the wall, welcoming to cool contact of the material against your dress, and the burning stun blasts that still radiated with pain. You kept your hands clasped before you, and your eyes cast down to the floor. You could feel the heat and power that the Supreme Leader generated from beside you.

“You didn’t answer my question.” he said after a moment.

You cast your eyes over to the Supreme Leader. He looked relaxed, like he was enjoying himself.

“I’m not allow to speak Your Majesty.” you said looking at the floor.

“So you are bored.” he mused.

“I have had enough excitement tonight to last my lifetime.” you scanned the crowd for Phasma, afraid she could hear you speaking to the Supreme Leader.

“Really? What could have been so entertaining?”

“Where’s your bride Supreme Leader? She must be missing you.” you avoided his question by asking one yourself. If Phasma caught you speaking to the Supreme Leader you’d hope she’d spare you a punishment. He was Supreme Leader what were you going to do? Not answer his questions or engage in conversation?

“I hadn’t found her yet. I wasn’t sure she was going to show up tonight.” he said, his gaze resting on your worried face.

“May I have this dance with you?” he asked, extending his hand to you.

Your eyes moved back to where the Supreme Leader had been leaning against. His extended hand confused you. Was he asking you to dance? You couldn’t help yourself. You looked at his face in confusion.

His eyes were dark, and mysterious, just begging to get lost in. Dozens of freckles spattered his face, like the stars he ruled over. A long scar ran down the right side of his face, running down his neck before disappearing below his shirt collar.

Me?

“Your Majesty, there must be someone else more worthy to dance with you this evening. Someone of more elite status?”

You secretly hoped you weren’t offending him with your words. That was the last thing you wanted to do.

“There’s no one else I’d rather dance with tonight.” he said, looking at you with his big brown eyes. You could picture yourself drowning in their vastness.

Your hand met his, and moments later you were in the middle of the grand ballroom with his arms wrapped around you swaying to the soft music that floated in the air.

Your hand rested in his while your other hand sat on his shoulder, dangerously close to his luscious hair - which you so desperately wanted to run your fingers through. The Supreme Leader’s hand cradled yours while his other hand rested on the small of your back, close to the first stun blaster burn that Phasma had inflicted. One wrong move and you crumple to the ground and sob in pain. Dancing was torture but dancing with the Supreme Leader made it worth while.

Your hand which rested on his shoulder slipped higher and higher, coming to rest against his face. You cupped his cheek, letting the flesh of your hand press against his skin. Your thumb ran over his healed scar. At the contact, his eyes slipped closed and brief snippets of images filled your mind.

A dark and snowy forest.

The infamous Darth Vader mask.

Tiny glints of light bouncing off of wedding bands.

Hot sparks flying as two lightsabers clashed together.

The two of you wrapped in each others arms in the Supreme Leaders bed.

The chatter that had once filled the air disappeared, catching your attention. You looked around, noting how many people were now staring at the two of you softly swaying.

“They’re staring.” you whispered. As a servant you weren’t used to being the center of attention. You could blend into the background, fade from view when need be or be present when needed. But here, you were the masterpiece everyone wanted to lay their eyes on, like you were created by the Gods themselves.

“They are.” the Supreme Leader mused. He moved his hand from your back and brought it to your neck. He pulled the crystal pin from the bun, letting your hair fall down. He tucked the crystal pin into his lapel and placed his hand at your lower back again.

“Why?” you asked, looking away from him. You refused to look for Phasma in the crowd. Your next punishment would be far worse than a stun blaster.

“They’re looking at their future queen.”

Your eyes snapped up to meet his. You had to have heard him wrong. You could have misheard him... he didn’t mean...

“Excuse me Supreme Leader.” spoke a voice behind the two of you.

“General?” he asked, his voice sending shivers down your spine.

“There’s a situation that needs your attention.”

The Supreme Leader looked over his shoulder at his General. You poked your head around the Supreme Leader’s massive frame to see who was speaking. The General cut his eyes to yours before looking back at the Supreme Leader.

“Please. Wait for me, this will take but a moment.” he begged you, bringing your hand to his lips to kiss once.

And all too soon he pulled away and disappeared into the crowd.

“There you are. We’re leaving.” Phasma seethed from beside you.

You twirled around to look at your queen. From the direction she came there was no way she could have seen you and the Supreme Leader dancing together. And hopefully the whispers you’d heard earlier hadn’t mentioned what you looked like, or what you were.

You nodded once at Phasma’s request.

You retrieved Phasma’s fur shawl, as well as your own, before hailing a starship to carry the both of you home. Sadness washed over you. You weren’t going to be able to say goodbye to Finn or Rey - and would probably never see them again. Nor bid the Supreme Leader himself the proper goodbye his majesty deserved. You were leaving, and probably about to greet death like an old friend.

*

The ride home was made in complete silence. You made sure to stay out of Phasma’s way. You kept your eyes on the ground the entire time with your mouth shut tightly. You could feel the anger, the hatred and disgust flowing off of Phasma.

Once home, you hurried up the front steps to allow Phasma inside. You trailed after her as she moved through her home, heading to her bed chamber and then into her bathing suit.

“Did you enjoy your time with the Supreme Leader?” she snarled.

You froze as you were unzipping Phasma’s dress. You could feel her icy glare staring back at you in the mirror. You - against your better judgement - met her gaze in the mirror. That was a mistake.

“Did you?” she asked again.

“What was I supposed to do? Tell him no?” you squeaked. You weren't sure why she was angry. Sure you’d danced with the Supreme Leader, but it couldn’t have meant anything. He was King of the galaxy, and you were a mere servant girl. Your paths could never intertwine.

You had Phasma there. You couldn’t not dance with the Supreme Leader. If you’d had said no, it would have made your queen look bad - and you’d already fucked up once tonight.

You quickly helped Phasma undress, and drew her a scented bath.She submerged herself into the bubbles, and closed her eyes with a sigh.

“Are you hungry my lady? Shall I prepare a small snack?”

“Yes. I’ll take it in here.” she said.

You fled from the bathing suit, and moved to head to the kitchens. The rest of Phasma’s staff had retired several hours ago, leaving you to fend for yourself. Halfway to the kitchens you tore off your heels, finding them impossible to move in.

In the kitchens, you set about cooking Phasma’s dinner. You hummed as you worked, hoping the salmon and potatoes would satisfy Phasma’s hunger. Perhaps for dessert she’d behead you.

Your mind wandered, recounting the events of the night. You replayed the scenes of the Supreme Leader asking you to dance over and over again, until it was burned into your memory forever.

You thought of his hands on your body, how it felt to be held close to him, to feel the heat and power he radiated. How he made you feel safe for the few minutes you were tangled in his arms.

You plated the food, and placed it onto a silver serving tray to give to Phasma.

“You left.”

You nearly dropped the plate in your hands as you spun around.

Stood before you was the Supreme Leader. You gasped and jerked backwards.

“How did you get here?” You set the plate down on the marble countertop, and stared at the handsome killer before you. Crossing your arms over your chest, you glared at the Supreme Leader. If Phasma knew he was here...

“Please go. I’m in so much trouble for dancing with you.” you begged him.

You scolded yourself, you’d done more begging tonight than you had in your entire life.

“You left.” he repeated, sounding hurt and astonished at the same time.

“Of course I left. My queen wanted to go, and I wasn’t going to disobey her again.” you said.

You watched as the Supreme Leader stepped closer to you, making you step backwards. You still weren’t sure how he was inside Phasma’s kitchen. Your ass hit the cabinets below the countertops, trapping you between their wood and the ruthless Jedi killer.

He hovered above you, his dark eyes drinking you in. Looking up at him made your heart swell, bringing a blush to your cheeks.

“Again?” he asked, his voice low.

Your confused expression prompted him to rephrase his question. He stepped closer to you - if it were even possible - pressing his chest to yours. He raised his hand, making you flinch. His heart sank at your reaction, making his realize that Phasma beat you.

He gently brushed your cheek with his thumb, before pulling a strand of hair behind your ear, tucking his hand underneath your chin. Tilting your face up to meet his, he stared down at you.

“You weren’t going to disobey Phasma again?” he asked.

Quick flashes of Phasma jabbing the stun blaster into your back crossed your mind, making the 4 burns at your back dully throb.

“I embarrassed her.” you breathed.

His hands grabbed your own.

“Please, Supreme Leader. Think about this. I can’t be what you want.”

His words from earlier echoed in your mind, sending chills down your spine. They’re looking at their future queen.” He was wrong. You weren’t meant to be queen. You were meant to serve, to blend into the background, to eventually be forgotten. But you couldn’t help but feel a pull to him. To be with him forever felt like a blessing you didn’t deserve.

“Y/N. You were made to be my equal, to be by my side. I promise to take you away from Phasma. I won’t let her hurt you anymore.”

“Kylo.”

His breath visibly hitched when you spoke his name. A warmth shot down your legs and pooled in between your thighs. A small, hidden part of you liked seeing Kylo Ren at your mercy.

“Say it again.” he begged, bringing his face closer to yours.

“Kylo.” you repeated, reaching upwards. You wrapped your arms around his neck, running your hands through his luscious hair. His arms wrapped around your waist, pushing you further against him. You raked your nails across his scalp, earning a moan from him which sparked a smirk to spread across your lips.

“Be mine, please.” he begged, his lips brushing against yours.

“Y/N!” screamed Phasma from upstairs.

You jumped, breaking the connection between you and the Supreme Leader.

“Coming my lady!” you shouted as you whirled around to grab the serving tray with her dinner on it.

As you ascended the stairs to your queen’s bedchambers you could help but feel defeated. Every chance you had at telling the Supreme Leader you’d be his, Phasma had ruined. Stepping to the top landing you thought you heard his voice echo in your mind.

“Be mine, please.”

And as much as you wanted, as much as your heart screamed at you to tell him yes, you knew you couldn’t.


	2. And His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Life Day rolls around Phasma has plans for you

If you thought being stabbed with a stun blaster a couple of times hurt, then you’d be mistaken. For months after the Supreme Leader’s coronation party, Phasma has concocted hundreds of punishments, each being worst than the last.

Phasma’s favorite way to torture you was via the Force. She scoured the galaxy for someone who was strong with the Force, someone the Supreme Leader didn’t know about.

And every time that Force user tortured you, you made sure to block out the Supreme Leader from your thoughts. You didn’t want him anywhere near you, for fear you’d be punished further.

But you couldn’t help but hear his voice in your head every morning before you woke up, and before the dread of the days’ events settled over your bones.

“Be mine, please.”

You could feel him try to reach you through the Force, through the bond the two of you shared, and every time you felt him you blocked him out. You didn’t want him to feel how badly your body ached after being tortured. You didn’t want him to know how badly you wanted him to save you - even if it was just a fantasy.

Your thoughts of Kylo Ren were interrupted when Phasma waltzed into the lounge, with a stranger at her heels.

“And here she is.” Phasma presented you to the stranger, which confused you.  
“And you’re sure she’s clean?” asked the Stranger.

“I am certain Nigel. She will make an excellent bride for Kert-ha.” Phasma stated.

You stood from scrubbing the floor, your eyes widening at her words. Was - Was she selling you off to be someone’s bride? Phasma’s cold blue eyes met yours as a sly smirk spread across her face.

“Yes. You will be Kert-ha’s new bride when Life Day rolls around.”

You decided this was the worst kind of punishment Phasma could have given you. You were being sold, again, into servitude to one of the most disgusting creatures in the entire galaxy.

Kert-ha of the Ha family were disgusting little creatures who took pleasure in killing humans for fun. Each of their slaves died within a few hours of purchase. And the unlucky ones died a few days after their beatings. You were going to be the play thing for a slimy ball of trash.

And Life Day was in two weeks.

“Perfect. I know you like to be... adventurous, your highness. But may I suggest you tone down your exploitative measures. Kert-ha wants someone who will break easily for him.” spoke the stranger.

“I will do my best.” Phasma released a breath through her nose.

“We shall see you on Life Day.” the stranger bowed, and then retreated from the lounge.

You felt your soul leave your body. Phasma was getting rid of you. As much as you hated her, the unfair punishments she gave you, and her cruel personality which only came out around you, you cared about Phasma and her home - your home. As twisted as it was, you felt at home here, and now Phasma was kicking you out of the only place you’d ever lived.

“I expect you to be on your best behavior in the coming weeks.” Phasma said, before vanishing from the lounge.

And then the next two weeks flew by. You woke up on Life Day, ready to cry. 

Phasma had kept her word, and did not physically punish you. She kept her abuse to verbal jabs, which in some cases was worse than the physical pain inflicted on you.

You sat before Phasma’s vanity in her bathing suite, waiting for her to finish painting your face. Today you were to be her dress up doll, after all you were to be presented to Kert-ha later this evening. 

“Cheer up dear. Kert-ha will make an excellent owner for you.” she purred maliciously as she brushed highlighter over your cheeks. You thanked every being in the galaxy - dead and alive - for Phasma’s generosity with her make up skills. She could have made you look like a clown, but instead she kept your make up as you normally applied it, only adding a few more sparkling details to entice and intrigue Kert-ha.  
A part of you hoped to see the Supreme Leader, which sent tingles down your spine before pooling between your thighs. You cursed yourself. If you saw the Supreme Leader, you would be fucked for sure.

Phasma forced you into a regally elegant red gown, which she was sure would please your soon-to-be new master and into a match pair of high heels, which you were surely going to fall in. While the dress looked lovely on you, it revealed several scars that had long since healed - the most recent being one of the stun blasts from the coronation party. You shifted uncomfortably, noting in the mirror how pronounced your breasts looked without a bra.

“Milady, what will tonight look like?” you asked.

“Tonight you’ll remain by my side until I feel like presenting you to Kert-ha. After that you’ll be his, and then fireworks will go off at midnight.” Phasma smiled. You stared back at her in the mirror. She didn’t seem all that phased by losing her most loyal servant, in fact she seemed rather excited about the whole ordeal.

“Who shall fill my place when I’m gone?” you asked as Phasma spritzed you with perfume and twisted your hair into a bun.

“Katling will take your place. Now stay here while I get ready for the party.” Phasma instructed you before waltzing out of the bathroom, and into her bed chambers.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and sighed deeply.

Life Day sucked.

Kylo Ren’s POV

The galaxy was eagerly awaiting an engagement or wedding announcement regarding what happened during the celebratory ball. Whispers had spread across the galaxy about you - the mysterious girl who danced with the King, only to leave him before he could announce who would rule by his side.

Kylo could still remember how your body felt pressed against his, how beautiful you looked that night, how much he wanted to kiss you and whisk you away from Phasma. And every day since you left Kylo would try and speak to you through the Force, and every time you’d shut him out... or try to. Kylo could feel every single thing you felt, both physically and emotionally, and it killed him to be away from you.

General Hux breathed heavily through his nose as he stood behind Kylo, waiting for the Supreme Leader to come back to reality. Hux was supposed to make sure Kylo was ready to head to Alderaan for the Life Day party, which was being hosted by Queen Leia and King Han.

Kylo wasn’t sure he wanted to see his parents today, after everything that had happened in their pasts together. But he’d go, since there was a possibility that you would be there with Phasma, and the thought of seeing you again made the Supreme Leader’s heart jump. He held the crystal hair pin in his hand, feeling the jagged edge of the rocky stone. He wondered whether you knew it was a kyber crystal or not.

“Are you ready Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, his patience growing thin.

Kylo left the General in the hallway, making his way to his Command shuttle with his thoughts occupied by you.

Your POV

The party was in full swing when you and Phasma arrived on Alderaan. Hundreds of different races were present in Queen Organa’s palace. Wookies, Ewoks, Jawas, Twi’leks, Gungans, Rodians, Hutts, and humans waltzed through the palace, mingling together. You were in awe at the silver, gold, red, green and glittering decorations that adorned the palace. Everything was gorgeous and glamorous, and made you forget for a moment about why you were here in the first place.

You followed behind Phasma, holding the wrapped gift in your arms. The heavy gift strained your muscles, and made you wobble in your shoes.

“Phasma! We’re so glad you could make it.” Han smiled as Phasma hugged the King and Queen.

“I’m glad to be here Solo.” Phasma purred.

You stopped on the steps before King Han Solo and Queen Leia Organa and bowed lowly with the heavy box in your arms, and then in the blink of an eye you were tumbling downwards, ready to descend the large staircase you’d just walked up.

You hung, suspended it in the air. Everyone in the throne room stared in awe at you, for they were certain disaster was imminent. Your eyes locked with Master Luke’s from across the room. You hadn’t noticed him enter the room, but then again you were carrying a heavy ass box. Luke set you down, and Queen Leia rushed to your side.

“Are you okay my dear?” she asked, placing her hand on your bare shoulder.

“Yes your Majesty. I’m terribly sorry, it’s the shoes. I’m not used to them.” you apologized, hoping Phasma wouldn’t kill you. You glanced behind Leia and immediately wished you hadn’t.

The Queen laughed, pulling you into a hug. “I’m still not used to them.”

When Queen Leia pulled away, she stopped to look at your face. Her expression hardened, but not in a bad way - at least you didn’t think so. She studied you, staring into your eyes as if she were reading your very soul like a book. She took in your features, assessing them like a mother would assess her first born baby, full of joy and awe, and curiosity.

You could feel her inside your mind, gently prodding around for more information about who you were, where you came from, what life was like with Phasma, and most importantly how you felt about her son. A warm, satisfied smile broke out across her face; you loved her son - even if you didn’t want to admit to yourself. The Force had a strange way of connecting people.

“Leia?” Han asked from behind her.

Everyone in the throne room was staring at the pair of you. You realized that they were waiting for the two of you. The line behind you and Phasma had grown to be quite long. Leia placed a hand on your cheek, before turning back to her husband.  
“Queen Phasma, may I have a word with your - with Y/N?” Luke asked stepping forwards as Leia rejoined her husband on their throne.

Phasma glared at you for a long moment, making you shift uncomfortably. If she said no then she’d be disrespecting the hosting family - making her look bad. If she said yes, she’d interrogate and punish you later.

“Of course Master Skywalker.” Phasma smiled a moment later, gesturing you towards him, and he towards you.

You hesitantly followed after Master Skywalker as he pulled you into an adjacent room to the throne room. When the door shut behind you, you felt it instantly - Luke was searching your mind like Leia had. You shut him out almost as instantly.

“Very good.” Luke praised you.

“Master Skywalker?” you asked, confused. Had he just given you a compliment?

“I can tell you’re very strong with the Force. Tell me - have you had any training? Were you trained with Rey?” he asks.

“No sir. I have no training with the Force. Phasma is... a Force killer... I dare not put myself in her cross hairs.” you admitted, although you were sure that Phasma knew of your powers, or at least knew you had some kind of Force sensitivity.

You watch as Luke considers your words, thinking of what potential and power you could - and do - possess. He walked around you, taking in your appearance, but not in a sexual way. He could see just how well you were built for Kylo. He could see how you would balance out his nephew perfectly. He could see that you were destined to be with Kylo at his side, as an equal in every sense of the word.

“Does Kylo know you’re strong with the Force?”  
“We share a bond... I block him out.” you said, blinking rapidly.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“I don’t want him to see how...” you trailed, unsure whether to admit aloud that Phasma tortures you on a daily basis. Your walls slip for a second, and Luke can see hundreds of images of Phasma hurting you.

“Master Skywalker?” called a girl from the doorway.

“Yes Rose?”

“Queen Phasma requests her servant back.” Rose said, although she would have rather addressed you by your name. 

Luke inhaled, before gesturing for you to leave with Rose. You followed after her, and found Phasma waiting impatiently.

“Come. We’re late to meet with Kert-ha.” she snapped as soon as she saw you.

You thanked Rose hastily before trotting after Phasma. Your ankle nearly gave out thanks to the heels you wore, but you managed to catch yourself with the Force just in time.

You weaved through the roaring party that was being held in the grand ballroom, trying to keep up with Phasma’s long strides, while avoiding running into any of the party goers.

You nearly crashed into Phasma’s back when she came to an abrupt halt. Sat before her was Kert-ha in all his slimy glory, surrounded by equally gross bodyguards. Greyish green wrinkly skin was draped over his fat little body, and wide yellow eyes drank in the room that surrounded him. And then his gaze settled on Phasma and you. You tried to suppress a gag that nearly slipped through. Kert-ha was hideous, and in a few minutes your new master.

“Phas-e-mah!” he beamed, showing off blackened teeth and a rotting tongue.

I’d rather kiss Kylo. you thought to yourself.

“Kert-ha.” Phasma schmoozed.

“How have you been my queen?” Kert-ha asked as Phasma moved closer to him.

“Excellent. I trust you’ve been the same?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Is that the girl?” he asked, pointing a crooked finger at you. You grimaced, which earned a glare from Phasma. You’d be punished for that later.

“It is.” Phasma said, pulling something from between her cleavage. Kert-ha followed her hand, as did you, and nearly gasped from shock. In Phasma’s hand was the key to you, who controlled you as a slave. She had your Life Key. You’d thought the key had been lost when Phasma purchased you long ago...

“Oh yes. yes. yes.” purred Kert-ha.  
“I saw that the money was transferred to me a couple of hours ago... so this my dearest belongs to you now.” Phasma smiled, handing over your key. Kert-ha’s bony fingers greedily took your key, and smiled wildly at you. You were his now.

Kylo Ren’s POV

I’d rather kiss Kylo. your words made his heart stammer faster when he heard them.

One minute the Supreme Leader was enjoying a glass of wine with the rulers of Naboo, and the next he was clutching his heart afraid for you and your safety. 

He could feel the fear, the defeat, the disgust, the sadness, the repulsivity, the horror that rolled off of you in immeasurable waves.

No one around him noticed his odd behavior, and if they did they didn’t question the King of the Galaxy, for they’d surely lose their heads. Kylo looked around for you, searching every face for yours in the crowd but found nothing. When he tried to reach out to you through the Force, he felt a door slam and lock in his face. A soft incomplete growl left his chest. Why did you keep blocking him out?

“Supreme Leader Ren,” Hux addressed him, with a pretty blue alien girl following behind him. It took everything in Kylo not to groan aloud, or strangle his General.

“General.” Kylo greeted him absentmindedly.

“Supreme Leader, this is Saraa Pimnos.” Hux introduced the blue girl. She blushed a deep purple color as she batted her lashes at the Supreme Leader.

“Hello.” Kylo was getting tired of playing nice with people he barely knew or cared about.

“You best get to know her Ren. She’s to be your wife by the end of the night. And forget that servant.” Hux said leaning in so only Kylo could hear him.

“Is that an order General?” Kylo asked, his voice low and mocking.

“In order to appease an ever growing anxious galaxy... yes it is Supreme Leader.” Hux stated.

Kylo sighed. He knew the galaxy and her people were growing restless over the fact that Kylo had not chosen a wife to be his second in command. Without a Queen to balance out the King, the galaxy would soon descend into more chaos.

When Supreme Leader Snoke’s wife - Gozelle - died, the galaxy was divided into two and was barely recovering from the chaos and carnage that had been left in its wake. Kylo knew he needed a wife, and he knew exactly who he wanted to rule with... he just hoped the galaxy agreed with his choice. He was certain the Force agreed.

Kylo smiled at the blue alien girl, before politely excusing himself from hers and Hux’s presence. He was tired of waiting for you. He was going to have you, no matter what the cost.

Kylo weaved through the crowds of people as Hux angrily called after him. His course was set. Entering the throne room, Kylo moved to speak to the hosts of the party... his parents. He wasn’t expecting to enter a heated argument between his parents, his uncle, their ‘servants’ and their droids.  
“Please, Master Luke is right. Y/N is strong with the Force. I felt it last time I saw her.” Rey begged. Kylo observed her. He’d met her once long ago when she was barely a child. He could sense how powerful she was with the Force, but not as powerful as he was.  
“We can’t just take Y/N from Phasma. It would spark a war in our all ready tense galaxy.” Han stated.  
“Let me offer to buy her.” Poe Dameron suggested. Kylo clenched his fists. He did not like the idea of anyone buying you. You were not supposed to be a slave... to anyone.

You were a queen. His Queen.  
“Please. Phasma tortures her everyday. Y/N is not safe with her.” Finn added. Kylo looked between Finn, Poe, and Rey. He could see how much they cared for you, how badly they wanted to protect you and keep you safe. When he made you Queen he knew he’d have to reward them generously.

“Rey...” sighed Leia. Kylo could see how tied his mother’s hands were. If she or anyone from her kingdom stole from another kingdom, there would be a full blown war that would quickly rope in more and more of the galaxy. Kylo growled. And he couldn’t whisk you away, not without spilling blood. There had to be a way to save you.

“If I may your highness.” spoke a shiny golden droid.

“C3PO...” warned Luke. No one in the mood for the droid to plant more doubts into their minds.

“R2 has just informed me that Y/N has been sold to Kert-ha of the Ha family. Queen Phasma sold Y/N a couple of hours ago.”

“She what?” shrieked Rey and Poe.

Kylo’s blood boiled. Kylo had enough of this. He had to have you safe in his arms. He stepped into the light, and looked at everyone.  
“Where is she?” he asked.  
“Kylo.” Han breathed. Kylo ignored his father. He’d have time for a family reunion later. You were more important right now. If you really were sold to Kert-ha... then you’d be dead in a couple of hours.

Kylo looked down at R2D2 and BB8.  
“Did Phasma hand over her key?” he asked them.  
BB8 beeped wildly, giving Kylo the answer he didn’t want. Phasma had indeed handed over your Life Key. Everyone could feel the rage that ebbed off of Kylo. Poe - ever the hero - stepped closer to Kylo.

“How do we get her back?” he asked, directing his question to Han, Leia and Luke.

“I’ve dealt with the Ha’s before. They’re just like the Hutts.” Han said. Leia shuddered at the memories of Jabba the Hutt and his distasteful choice of attire for her.

“Kert-ha won’t sell Y/N to you Supreme Leader. He paid a lot for her, and he won’t hand her over willingly.” C3PO said. R2 beeped in agreement.

“We have to try something.” Rey said, her anger growing into restlessness.

“You share a Force bond with her.” Luke said, silencing everyone.  
Kylo looked up at his uncle. He wasn’t sure how Luke knew of the bond the two of you shared... but he was grateful he didn’t have to share that information. Kylo nodded.

“Oh Luke.” Leia breathed, her mind catching up to his.  
“What?” Poe, Rey, Han and Rey asked all at the same time. Kylo looked between his mother and his uncle, seemingly understanding everything the twins before him were thinking.  
“I haven’t announced a bride yet. And the galaxy is eager to see who I want to rule with.” Kylo explained.

“So?” Poe asked.

“If Kylo announce that Y/N is his, then Kert-ha will have to hand her and her key over. If he refuses Kylo get to kill him.” spoke a voice from behind Kylo.

Stood behind Kylo, in equal size and power was his twin brother, Ben. Ben was dressed in a denim blue button down, and pair of dark slacks. His hair was a bit tussled, and he’d let his facial hair grow out. Kylo hadn’t seen his younger brother in years. Leia and Han looked down at their sons, finally back together again as the galaxy had originally intended.

“What does that have to do with a Force bond?” Poe argued.  
“How often have you seen a Force bond?” Luke asked. Poe remained silent. Of the younger generation in the room, only one of them had seen a Force bond in action, a long long time ago.

“Anakin and Padme shared a Force bond when they ruled the galaxy. When Padme announced her engagement to Anakin, the galaxy fell back into balance after Palpatine’s fiasco.” Ben began to explain.

“The galaxy and her people would never keep those who share a Force bond apart.”

“It’s not just a Force bond is it?” Ben asked, looking at Kylo.

Leave it to his twin to reveal the truth.  
“What’s stronger than a Force bond?” Finn asked.  
“Being a Dyad in the Force.” Rey breathed.

“What is that?” Poe questioned. 

“Essentially, when two Force-sensitive beings come together, they can collectively share the power of one individual.“ Rey explained.

“Where is Y/N right now?” Kylo growled.

Rey was silent for a moment, trying to feel you through the Force. Kylo watched her, hoping she’d find you when he could not. If Y/N wasn’t blocking him from the bond they shared, he could have had her in his arms all ready.

“She’s in Kert-ha’s lap being shown off like a prize mule.” Ben stated, which Rey confirmed with a nod. Ben held out his lightsaber for Kylo to take. With an outstretched hand, the Supreme Leader gave his younger brother a questioning look.

What’s this for?

Ben winked at him.

I’d hate to see the Queen unarmed.

Kylo growled as he felt his blood boil hotter. He was coming to get you. Damn the consequences.

Y/N POV

You sat on Kert-ha’s lap, your stomach rolling. For the past hour you’d been sat upon your new owner like a shiny new toy to be played with. Dozens of Ha family members and close friends complimented Kert-ha on his newest addition to his ever growing collection of pretty humans to play with.

Bile threatened to rise with every stroke from Kert-ha’s slimy fingers that brushed over your arms. When his hands slipped down to your legs your mental walls slipped, allowing Kylo into your thoughts and you into his.

Anger hit you square in the chest, far more painful than a stun blaster shot could ever be. You bit down on your tongue to keep from gasping out. Kert-ha’s fingers ghosted over you skin, making you sick to your stomach. Disgust rolled off of you in heavy waves, nearly matching the anger that ebbed off of Kylo.

“Isn’t she a beaut boys?” Kert-ha asked his brothers and kinsman, pulling you closer to him by your neck. You kept your face expressionless as Kert-ha pressed his nose against your neck, breathing in the perfume Phasma doused you in. You tried to slam the walls around your mind up again, but Kylo resisted. His anger was too much to block out.

“I bet she puts up a real fight later.” purred one of Kert-ha’s oldest friends,Typha-ha .

“I hope so.” Ket-ha agreed.

“There you are.”

Your heartbeat faster in your chest as you turned to look at your Supreme Leader, pulling away from Kert-ha as fast as you physically could. Your drank him in, afraid to look away from his form for even a second. He was clean shaven, his hair brushed back a bit to reveal his ears. A ghost of a smile tugged at your painted lips. You wanted to kiss his ears, kiss him until you were sick of it.

He wore a dark suit, masterfully crafted to fit snugly against his wide shoulders and broad chest. Your crystal hair pin was stabbed to his lapel just like he’d done last time he’d danced with you. In his hand was his lightsaber ready to be ignited at a moments notice.  
“Supreme Leader.” Kert-ha greeted Kylo Ren. Kert-ha threw his arms out wide, acting to greet Kylo like an old friend, when the two had never crossed paths before tonight. 

“What can I give to you Supreme Leader?” Kert-ha asked, tugging you back to his side.

“My wife.” Kylo said, looking at you. You held your breath, as Kert-ha processed Kylo’s words. Kert-ha’s hand slipped lower down you back approaching your ass. Kylo clenched his jaw as he felt another wave of disgust ripple off of you.

“Your ugly mug finally settled on someone?” Kert-ha asked, his cocky attitude making Kylo itch to drive his saber through his chest.

“The galaxy demands balance.” Kylo mused.

“And what? Is your Empress my baby sister Meik-ha?” Kert-ha tauntingly teased the Supreme Leader. The few of the Ha’s laughed, while a small female member of the Ha family was jostled around. Kert-ha’s hand slid down even farther, cupping your ass, forcing you into him.

Your disgust was quickly blooming into anger, which you suspected Kylo had something to do with. You wanted his hands off of you. You wanted to be free from being his pet, and you wanted him dead. You wanted to kill him yourself. 

“No. Don’t anger me Kert-ha. I am not a man you want to mess with.” Kylo warned.

“Kert-ha.” you warned.

A moment later your cheek stung as Kert-ha slapped you with the back of his hand. You gasped, and fell to the floor the force of the blow knocking you off your feet.

“Oh, the pretty boy Supreme Leader thinks he can intimidate me? Find another bride Ren.” Kert-ha kicked you in the stomach as you struggled to your knees.

You coughed before looking up at Kylo. His focus was on Kert-ha, watching how the slime ball treated you. The galaxy would thank him once Kert-ha was impaled on his saber. The entire galaxy would rejoice at Kert-ha’s death.

You kept your eyes on Kylo, slowly moving your hand downwards, to match how Kylo was holding his lightsaber. With a few spare images, you watched as Kylo showed you through your bond how to ignite his saber, and where to drive it into Kert-ha’s chest to kill him. With three swift movements, you’d be free.

With a slight nod, you told him you were ready.

Pins and needles danced upwards from your fingertips, to your palm, to your wrist and then up your arm as Kylo’s lightsaber appeared in your grasp. Your thumb brushed against the ignition, and seconds later the saber roared to life.

You felt the heat of the cross guards as you rotated the saber in your hand before crossing your arm across your body, jabbing the raging laser sword up and into Kert-ha’s chest.

He gargled and gasped as he took in the flaming sword in his chest, before looking at you and then collapsing on the ground. His kinsmen drew their blasters, and their weapons as their leader fell to the floor.

Pressing your back against Kylo’s you felt him inside your mind - the feeling strange and intimate. He drew another saber from his side, this one igniting into a blue flame, casting a purple glow between the two of you.

Wait. If they attack first, then no more blood can be shed.

You waited for the attack

My earlier statement still stands if we survive.

You counted 20 or 30 creatures, advancing towards you and the King of the Galaxy.

And what’s that?

The Ha’s attacked. Blaster shots and real bullets flying around you and the Supreme Leader all while swords, batons, staffs, and fists came soaring towards your faces.

I’d rather kiss you.

The two of you slashed, flayed, stabbed, and cut through your enemies, knocking them all to the ground below your feet. Adrenaline and pride coursed through your veins, fueling you to fight, to protect your King, to protect your galaxy from the scum that were the Ha’s.

The searing pain of a blaster shot grazed your bicep, nearly making you drop Kylo’s lightsaber. With a pained cry, you slunk backwards letting Typha-ha advance on you. You raised the unstable lightsaber to defend yourself, but found the slimy Ha already impale with the blue saber Kylo was wielding.

The last Ha dropped to the floor, dead at your feet. Kylo de-ignited his lightsaber, as you did the same. Stepping over the body, Kylo brought you into his arms, careful of the blaster shot on your arm.

With gentle fingers, Kylo brushed along the torn and bloody skin, using some of his life force to heal you. You went to protest, but found your blaster wound healed before the words could have even left your lips.

“Y/N!” Rey called out.

Dozens of feet rushed towards you and Kylo. Pulling away you were met with an hauntingly unfamiliar familiar face. Dark wavy hair mimicked Kylo’s, so did his height and build which you found attractive. The only strange things about this person, were the casual clothes and the facial hair that made this mysterious stranger that much more intriguing.

Kylo’s hands wrapped tighter around, reminding you he was still with you - and most likely reading your thoughts. You were hearing his loud and clear: safe, mine, and balanced.

Dozens of bodies lay at your feet, blood covering you and the Supreme Leader. Rey turned her saber off as she, and everyone else came to realize you were safe.

Kylo 2.0 stepped forwards, his hand extended for you to take to shake it.

“You must be the woman who captured my brother’s heart. I’m Ben Solo.” he smiled at you. 

“You have a brother?” you whipped around to look at Kylo, who was staring down at you.  
“I do.”

You broke free of Kylo’s grip and threw yourself into Ben’s arms, wrapping him into a hug. Ben’s hands wrapped around your torso, careful not to touch what belonged to his brother.

“I’ve never been so happy to see you guys.” you beamed, just seconds before you let go of Ben, moving to hug Rey, and Finn, and Poe.

“I knew you’d come back to us.” Poe whispered in your ear.

“I never had a doubt.” you smiled.

A subtle cough came from behind your group, making everyone spin to see who’d interrupted them with purpose.

Leia, Luke and Han stood behind you all, taking in the aftermath of the battle you and Kylo waged. Kylo moved to your side as embarrassment heated your cheeks. You hoped King Han and Queen Leia weren’t upset or disappointed that you’d made a mess in their palace. His hand found your lower back, giving you his strength and reassurance.

“Well at least the galaxy will be happy.” Han smiled, looking down at Leia.  
“Yes, it will.” Kylo agreed with his father.

“We should return to the party. Announce the good news.” Luke suggested.

As everyone began to move from the smaller room filled with bodies, Kylo stopped. He turned back to Kert-ha’s lifeless body, crouching over it.You waited and watched curious about why Kylo would return to the Ha’s body. Kylo rummaged around in the slime ball’s pockets, before retrieving something.

Holding it between his fingers, Kylo returned to your side. Pressed in his hand was your Life Key. You stared at the intricately delicate key in his palm, wondering what he was going to do with it. Now that your previous master was dead, you were technically on the market for a new one.  
“You will never be anyone's’ slave ever again.” Kylo vowed, intense feelings of seriousness and determination rolling over the two of you like fog.

“I’ve never been free. I don’t know the first thing about not serving someone else.” you admitted. Kylo’s fingers cupped your cheek, keeping your eyes on him.

“We serve no one but the galaxy.” he said, pressing your Life Key into your palm.

“You’re free.” Kylo repeated.  
“Don’t you want it?” you questioned.

“We’re equals. I don’t need a Life Key to know I belong to you, and you to me.”

You smiled up at him, happiness and belonging bursting in your chest. You stood on your tip toes and pressed your lips to Kylo’s as he bent to meet you half way.

When you pulled away, Kylo grabbed your hand and led you to the throne room where everyone was listening to Queen Leia as she recounted Life Day and its meanings.

You stood next to Kylo and Ben, watching as Han and Leia stood before their people, ready to ring in the final hours of Life Day and welcome a new year.

“And now, the Supreme Leader and his bride shall light the fireworks!” Luke said.

Kylo guided you to stand next to his parents, his uncle and his brother. They in turn stood watching you and Kylo. Together you stood side by side, hands raised to the sky.

Together, using the Force, you lit the fireworks, welcoming the new year. All around you people cheered, clapped, cried and rejoiced. As the fireworks exploded over Alderaan you could feel the galaxy. She was happy again, calm and at peace now that everything was balanced again.

Kylo looked down at you, flashes of color illuminating his face as he slowly moved his mouth to yours. He lips pressed firmly against yours, drinking you in, drawing you to him - where you belonged. By his side, as his equal.

You stood before his bedchamber door, awaiting him to unlock it. This would be the first night you’d sleep with him, in his bed - in a bed that wasn’t made from worn down wampa furs.

Kylo pushed open the door, and before you could step inside, scooped you up in his arms. Your feet dangled over his arm, his hand tucked beneath your knees, the other supporting your back. Your arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him like your life depended on him.

You gasped, which made Kylo laugh as he looked down at you.

“Welcome home my Queen.” Kylo said, and then stepped through the threshold.

He moved you to his bed, both of you eager to take advantage of the time you had together, of the rest of your long long lives. Kylo tossed you onto his silk sheets, gentle as to not injure you - not yet at least. He had a whole night to ravage you.

Below the King of the Galaxy was his Queen, spread out before him, looking up at him with seductively innocent eyes, begging him to ruin her - and who was he to deny his Queen.

Kylo crawled to you, letting his hands lightly and lazily run up your body, brushing over the fabric of your dress, skimming over your flesh making goosebumps ripple in his wake. Your own hands tugged at his tie, unraveling the knot before pulling it away. When the tie was gone, you worked at his buttons, taking your time.

Kylo’s lips pressed against yours, hungry and hot, depraved of love his entire life. Kylo poured all of his feelings into his kisses, trying to show you just how happy he was, just how in love he was with you and only you. His equal. His Queen. 

When there were no more buttons to toy with, your hands pressed against his abdomen, feeling his strong muscles flex and ripple against your cold fingers. You slid your palm up to his chest, brushing over his nipples and pecs, before grazing over his neck to his jaw before wrapping around to cup the back of his neck pulling him closer to you.

His hands held yours hips, afraid you’d disappear from underneath him. He pressed his hips into yours, grinding slightly making you moan against his lips.

You tugged at his hair, marveling at how soft it felt between your fingers. You’d happily spend the rest of your days with your fingers tangled in his hair. He growled, the vibrations rattling in his broad chest. He pulled away, panting for breath. He stared down at you, a hungry look filling his eyes. You felt excitement literally spark in your stomach as you struggled to breathe as well.

“The rest of yours days hmm?” he mused against your skin, kissing along your chest and shoulders - avoiding that one place at the base of your neck which would make you squirm, and pant, and beg underneath him.

You forgot he could hear all of your thoughts.

“Of course.” you replied, shivering as his lips trailed across your skin.

In a few movements, Kylo had you standing before him at the foot of his bed.

He shrugged off his suit jacket, and opened button down leaving him shirtless before you. You licked you lips as your eyes roamed over his torso. Your fingers twitched, you desperately wanted to touch him.

Kylo moved forwards and slipped the straps of your dress down your arms before slowly unzipping the zipper. He stepped back, watching the red fabric pool at your feet - making it look like you stood in a pool of blood. Kylo couldn’t help but get excited at the thought of you covered in blood, sweaty from victory, like you were hours ago.

He slipped your dress off of you, drinking in your figure. Kylo couldn’t believe how lucky he was, how blessed he felt. The galaxy had been too kind to him. He didn’t deserve such a divine creature such as yourself.

You moved closer to Kylo, missing the heat of his body against yours. As you stared up into the vast darkness of his eyes, you moved to undo his pants. You thought of sinking to your knees, puckering your lips as you peeled his cock from the confines of his boxers. You thought of pressing the head of Kylo’s cock against your lips, before licking a long stripe up him before taking all of him into your mouth. You thought of how Kylo would sound, moaning in pure bliss as you’d take him - take all of him into your mouth.

A hand wrapped around your throat tightly, pulling you from your thoughts.

“Stop that.” Kylo warned, the grip on your throat making you wet. 

A dark, mischievous, dirty ignited in your eyes, making Kylo’s grip tighten ever so slightly.

“And if I refuse Supreme Leader?” you asked, trying to act innocent.

“I’ll show you the Dark side.”

He pushed you backwards onto his bed, making sure to keep your legs over the edge. He pinned you down with the Force, keeping you exactly where he wanted you.

He lightly trailed his hands up your legs, moving slowly higher and higher until he reaches your inner thighs, just inches away from your soaked panties, and your aching pussy. His fingers continued to trace his name over and over again against your skin, toying and teasing you as you began to shake in anticipation.

You thought the teasing would never end. And then his hot breath fanned out across your clothed pussy seconds before his tongue flattened out against you. His wet tongue was hot against you, licking and lapping at the wetness between your thighs. You gasped, loud and surprised as Kylo’s tongue worked over the cotton of your panties, just barely touching you, but driving you wildly insane.

“Kylo.” you squirmed beneath him, or tried to since the Force held you firmly against his bed.

“Yes your highness?” he purred, looking up at you from between your legs.

His hair was messy from where you’d run your fingers through it. His lips were swollen and red from kissing you, and his eyes twinkled somewhere between mischief and amazement. You found yourself committing this very moment to memory, never wanting to forget how Kylo looked in this moment in time.

“I’ll eat your pussy whenever you command it.” he promised you.

His fingers hooked over your panties, dragging them down your legs leaving your pussy exposed to the air making you shiver. Kylo wasted no time, before diving back into your pussy. His tongue and nose pressed firmly into you, trying to devour you.

Your toes began to curl as Kylo brought you closer and closer to your orgasm. Kylo’s tongue ran over you, spelling out his name, his title, your title, and that you were his. Every time he’d finish spelling out a new word between your legs, you’d clench around him, moaning and whimpering above him.

“Kylo please.” you begged.

You nearly shed tears when Kylo slowly slid a finger inside you, his tongue continuing to eat you out. You wished you could move, grip his hair, or the sheets - anything to help ease the rising tension within your body.

Just as your body was adjusting to Kylo’s finger, he added another one. You were panting heavily now, your climax closer than you thought. If he continued at this pace, you’d cum. And then he stopped. You whimpered as he sat back, admiring the way you whined for him.

You needy little slut.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, cleaning them with his powerful tongue. You followed his movement, watching as his tongue slowly trailed over his fingers, taking your slick into his mouth.

“The only time you’re going to cum is on my cock.” he growled.

Then fuck me.

Kylo growled, before holding his hand out. Using the Force he slid you over the bed sheets so you rested in the middle of his bed. He nearly ripped off his pants, kicking off his dress shoes before crawling on top of you.  
You adored, and nearly craved how he covered your entire body with his, pressing against you, smothering you almost.

His lips found yours, before traveling downwards, stopping at the base of your neck - at the place he knew you’d fall apart. You moaned and gasped as he grazed his teeth over your skin, kissing dark marks into your skin.

He slowly pressed the tip of his cock against your cunt, slowly parting you, sliding into you. You held your breath, overwhelmed with feelings - yours and Kylos - as you felt him. You gripped the sheets, your nails ripping the silk fabric. When he was fully inside you, you breathed in again. Kylo kissed you, rough and hard before peppering softer kisses across the entirety of your face.

You’re doing so good. You take me so well.

“Fuck. You’re huge.” you gasped clenching around him as he hips rocked slightly.

“Fuck Y/N.” Kylo moaned above you. You’d give anything to hear him moan like that again.

You rocked your own hips against Kylo’s, demanding friction. Kylo’s hands held your hips, helping you meet his almost brutal pace. The two of you moved together, drawing each other closer and closer to the release you so desperately craved and desired.

Kylo rolled onto his back, dragging you with him. Sitting on top of him, his cock filled you even more, finding places within you that you didn’t know existed. You began riding him, one hand braced on the center of his chest, the other taking your hair out of its bun. Kylo’s hands played with your breasts, lightly pinching your nipples, before softly massaging them.

Planting his feet against the mattress, Kylo began thrusting up into you, nearly knocking you over him. He held you up, his hands still at your hips, helping to bring you down onto his cock, driving it deeper and deeper into your pouring cunt.

“Kylo, please let me cum.” you gasped, your nails digging into his chest. The sting of your nails drove him mad, making him thrust and pound into you even harder than before. He loved seeing you above him, breasts bouncing, hair swept to one side, face experiencing pure bliss from his cock.

“Of course.” he said, his own thrusts beginning to grow sloppier - his own orgasm close.

Kylo snaked a hand down to your cunt, finding you clit. You groaned low in his ears, enjoying how he knew how to pleasure you. You chased and chased and chased your highs, finally find them with each other.

Kylo’s hot cum filled your cunt as your own orgasm blinded you, binding, connecting an entwining your very souls together. He kissed you, pulling you down against his body wanting to feel all of you, every inch of your skin against his.

The sounds of your pants filled the bedroom, as you came back to reality. Kylo, after a few minutes, rolled you off of him, and securely tucked you against his chest, making sure to keep as much of you pressed against him. You settled against your man, resting your head against his chest listening to his beating heart and heavy breathing, letting the noises lull you to sleep.

Some time later, when the moon was high letting light spill into the dark bedroom, Kylo stood from the bed, and rummaged through the messily thrown clothes. He found his suit jacket, and removed the crystal hair pin from his lapel. He crawled back into his bed, coming to pull you close to him. He pulled you so you rested your head against his wildly beating heart, while he rested propped up against the now broken headboard.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked.

“It’s a hair pin.” you replied quietly. You slowly took the crystal from his fingers, and twirled the red gem in your fingers.

Kylo laughed.

“It’s a kyber crystal.” he said, watching you almost drop the crystal on his chest. Your eyes widened, and immediately tried to hand the gem back to the Supreme Leader.

“No, no, no. It’s yours.” he said, refusing to take it back.

“I...” you began, but couldn’t continue. You had no idea what you wanted to say at that moment.

“I was hoping you would consider something.” Kylo mused.

You tore your eyes off the kyber crystal and rolled onto your naked stomach to properly look at your Supreme Leader. Sweat still glistened off his body, making him look like a god. You brushed your hair out of your eyes, truly looking at him.

“Yes?”  
“Now that you’re my queen, I think you’re ready to take on the galaxy’s right of passage.” he mused.

You titled your head. Kylo’s thoughts revealed nothing to you.

“I can teach you how to create your own lightsaber.”

“You’d teach me?”

“Of course.” he replied.  
You leaned forwards and kissed him, accepting his offer.

“Be with me.” Kylo mumbled, pulling you into his arms, crushing you to his chest, pressing kisses against your temple.

“Be with me.” you teasingly laughed, hugging him back.


End file.
